


No bombs for Mac, unless he's with Jack

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bombs, Confusion, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt Mac, Hurt/Comfort, I always spell mattie wrong, Papa Jack, Protective Jack, Restraints, Whump, pain meds, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Mac had woken up in some strange places. Being in the line of work he was meant having weird hours and locations and he and Jack couldn’t always find real beds to sleep in. He’d woken up in forests, deserts, and a car trunk once or twice. Sometimes he’d wake up somewhere and realize he’d been kidnapped, which was never fun. Which is why, when MacGyver woke up tied to a bed, his first thought was that he’d been taken.(Mac tries to break out of his hospital room while concussed and high as hell)





	No bombs for Mac, unless he's with Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I know I havent done my other fics but my health is going to shit again and this was all that my mind was focused on. Anyway I really liked writing this one pllllleeeeeaaase let me know what you thunk I will do my very best to finish my other fics

Mac had woken up in some strange places. Being in the line of work he was meant having weird hours and locations and he and Jack couldn’t always find real beds to sleep in. He’d woken up in forests, deserts, and a car trunk once or twice. Sometimes he’d wake up somewhere and realize he’d been kidnapped, which was never fun. Which is why, when MacGyver woke up tied to a bed, his first thought was that he’d been taken. 

His eyes opened to a white ceiling and white walls, machines sitting next to his bed with wires stuck all over him. Behind the curtain surrounding his bed, and through a window, he could see nurses and doctors running around. Usually this would mean he was in a hospital, and therefore safe, but there was no Jack, just guards posted outside his door, big guys in black gear with guns strapped all over them, and restraints on his wrists. 

He tugged at the restraints, grunting as his side burned with pain. It felt deep and he could feel the pull of stitches as well as a dozen other bumps and bruises over his shivering form. Okay, so he was hurt, which was why he was in a hospital bed, but why had he been taken? He didn’t recognize the hospital, or the guards, and he couldn’t remember anything to give him any clues. 

The last thing he remembered was...heading to a mission with Jack. But he didn’t remember arriving or anything that happened past the car drive. Maybe he’d been grabbed by the people they were sent to stop. He couldn’t remember who that was. 

His mind was fuzzy and he shook his head to clear it, only making it pound further. Mac took a deep breath from where he was half sitting up against his pillows, trying to concentrate enough to form a plan. 

So, he’d been hurt and whoever took him needed him alive and healthy to…maybe they wanted him to make stuff for them. It wouldn’t be the first time this had happened. As for a plan, he knew he had to get out of the restraints before anything else, which was easy because he’d been trained to do just that. 

He slipped his hands from the soft cuffs with ease, quickly using his new-found freedom to pull the wires from his chest, along with the nasal cannula and the IV which was pumping god knows what into his veins. 

The next step was getting off the bed, but Mac found his legs to be untrustworthy and he almost fell over as soon as his feet hit the floor. He settled for crawling on the ground instead and told himself it was for the tactical advantage of being unseen by the guards rather than an inability to walk. 

He was dressed in a hospital gown, and shivered as he crawled onto the floor, tugging the blanket down to pull around him. 

Looking around the room, he tried to think of some way to escape. The door was an obvious no, with the guards there, but there was a window. He crawled over to it, blanket dragging behind him, to see that he was on the second floor, and his window was facing the back of a street with no one around. He could work with that. 

He smiled in excitement as his mind whirled with possibilities to escape. When he wasn’t in life or death situations, his job could be really fun. It was like the ultimate puzzle, finding things around you that could be made into something better. 

His kind was still fuzzy and his eyes kept blinking real slow. He was tired and cold and sore but when presented with a puzzle, Angus MacGyver always found a solution. 

First off was the window, which didn’t open and couldn’t be broken without alerting the guards, but the seal looked like it was made from 4-hydroxy-4-methyl-2-pentatone, which meant if he found something to ignite it with, it should blow right off. Admittedly, that would make a lot of noise too, but it would be quicker and not as noticeable as just plain breaking the glass. 

Mac looked around the room, taking stock of everything he had to play with. There was a crash cart loaded with toys in the corner and Mac’s eyes went straight to the defibrillator which he could use as an ignition source. Now all he needed was medical ethanol, which, as luck would have it, was sitting at the bottom of the cart. 

Mac let out a small giggle as he crawled over, excited about this compressed explosive he was about to make. He was weaker than he’d like to admit but he didn’t have to carry the supplies over if he just put them on his blanket and pulled. The blonde dragged them over to the window and started building. 

His hands were clumsy and he was still shivering but he managed to wire everything the way he wanted. 

Wrapping his blanket back around himself, Mac pulled his sheets from his bed and started tying them together to make a rope so that he could safely lower himself from the window once it blew. He’d have to be quick about it but he could manage. 

He’d just finished tying his sheet rope to his bed, and was about to blow the window when the door opened. Mac jumped in fright and threw the first thing he could reach, which happened to be a roll of bandages. Not the best weapon, but he was hoping it would distract them enough to let him blow the window.

His hand was just about to come down on the trigger for the explosive when someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him away from his project. Mac struggled and kicked until he realized who it was yelling into his ear. 

“Mac, calm down! It’s me! Jesus, stop hitting me, kid.”

He did as he was told and relaxed in his hold.   
“Jack?”

The older man sighed and let go, coming to kneel in front of his partner.   
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Mac pointed to the window as he whispered back. “Escaping. How did you find me? Did you take out the guards?”

Jack looked confused for a second before taking note of MacGyvers unfocused eyes and trembling hands. He shook his head as he pulled Mac’s blanket tighter around him.   
“No one’s got you, bud. You’re safe, this is a government hospital.”

Mac shook his head pushing Jack away when he tried to lift him up.   
“No, there’s guards outside and I was tied to the bed! And I don’t remember getting here. I’ve been kidnapped, Jack!”

Jack rubbed his hand over his face, feeling very tired. He had to admit how adorable the kid was though, bundled in a blanket on the floor, playing with his explosives while his hair was sticking up as if he’d already been in one. 

He took Mac’s shoulders and looked him in the eye.   
“You’re safe. You got hurt on a mission and we brought you here to get better.”

Mac’s eyes were wild as he shook his head.   
“Then why don’t I remember? And why was I tied down?!”

“Because you kept punching the people trying to help you, Mac! You knocked your first doctor out and kept pulling out your IV…which I see you’ve done again. You needed to rest and stay still so they dosed you with some heavy sedatives and added some restraints in case you woke up.”

Mac frowned as blurry memories came back to him. He vaguely remembered an ambulance ride and a pen light hovering over him while three other people held him down.   
“Oh. Well, how did I get hurt?”

Now that Mac had calmed down, Jack took him under the arms and lifted him to the bed, fussing over him and pulling his blanket tighter on his shoulders.   
“You went into the belly of the beast for some intel on a couple of dirty FBI agents but they made you and knocked your big brain around pretty good. They shot you before I could get there. Sorry about that.”

Mac looked down at his side, where it hurt the most. He lifted a hand to poke at the bandages hiding underneath the hospital gown but jack gently pulled his hand away and kept talking, hoping to take his attention back.   
“You were way out of it, man. We were waiting for an evac and I was trying to stop the bleeding and you were just repeating the periodic table for like, half an hour. I think you thought we were having a conversation, but in nerd code or something. I was real worried about you, especially since you almost bled out in the ambulance with how much you were fighting us.”

Nothing about the mission sounded familiar but the rest sounded like him.   
“Huh.” 

Jack leant down a little to try and catch his eye, he looked worried and Mac pushed his face away with a clumsy hand.   
“Yeah, you were out for a few days - hey don’t push me, I’m trying to help you here. Doc said you had a monster concussion and it would be a while till you felt better. That with the blood loss and the little play around you just had means it’s your nap time. Lie down.”

Jack went to help him but Mac pointed to the bare mattress he was sitting on.   
“No sheets.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Jack looked around the room, admiring Mac’s handy work. He pointed to the gutted defibrillator wired to the window.

Mac smiled, proud. “A bomb.”

Jacks mouth fell open and he yanked his phone from his pocket. “A bomb! Mac, what the hell were you thinking?”

The blonde shrugged as he yawned, not understanding why Jack was so mad. “It’s just a small one, I was gonna blow the window out and use the sheet rope to escape.”

Jack made a face as he pointed to the sheet rope tied to the bed. “So, you made a bomb out of hospital supplies but didn’t stop and think that a bed with wheels might not be the best anchor for your rope? You would have pulled it right out the window with you, genius.”

Mac frowned; he hadn’t thought of that. 

Jack tapped at his phone and pressed it to his ear as he glared at his partner.   
“Sit there, and don’t move; I’m calling Mattie. Hey boss, Mac’s awake and he’s doing fine but he kinda made a bomb in his room.”

Mac played with his fingers, embarrassed. He could hear Mattie’s reply from where he sat.   
“What?! A bomb? I thought he was sedated, why would he make a bomb?”

Jack gave a small smile as he tried to explain. “Yeah, well you know our boy, he’s never much liked doing what he’s told. He woke up early and thought he’d been kidnapped or something so he tried to escape. To be fair the kid’s melon got cracked, he wasn’t exactly thinking straight.”

Mattie sighed and sounded very tired, having to deal with yet another incident she’d have to explain. “He didn’t set it off, did he?”

“No, no, I got to him on time. He said it’s a small one but since I found him crawling around on the floor in a blanket, high as a kite, I think we should get the bomb squad in to dismantle it. I don’t want him near it right now”

Mattie’s reply was quieter this time and Mac watched Jack as he nodded before saying goodbye and hanging up. He squinted down at his partner, face half amused, half authoritative. 

“Bomb squads on their way, so we’re gonna get you to another room and checked out by the doc and since you punched him already, how about you just behave and maybe throw an apology in for him, huh?”

Mac nodded, knowing he’d caused enough trouble already, and let Jack help him up. Jack took one of Mac’s arms over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around the kid’s waist, helping him walk out into the corridor. Mac wasn’t happy about needing help but knew he’d be on the floor without it. He was very dizzy and still a little confused. He half expected the guard to attack them when they tried to leave, but they just nodded as Jack told them the plan. 

“This little genius tried blowing up his room so we’re moving him. Clear the immediate area and let everyone know the bomb squad is coming then meet us just down the hall to the new room.”

Mac mentally groaned at the protection detail, but it was protocol if he had been made by FBI agents. They could try again and now that he was hurt, he couldn’t protect himself.   
Jack get him to a new room and settled him into the bed just before a doctor walked in, smiling through the heavy bruise on his jaw. 

“Hello, MacGyver. You’ve been causing even more trouble, I hear.”

Mac fiddled with his blanket as he gave an apologetic smile to the man. “Sorry. And for, uh, punching you.”

The man laughed a little and came to the bed. “You have one hell of a right hook, but its fine, really. All the patients here are military, soldiers, agents, I’m used to it. Let’s take a look at you.”

Jack stood patiently beside the bed, arms crossed, as the doctor checked the blonde over, reattaching the wires and IV’s Mac had torn off. It took a while and Mac could distantly hear the bomb squad arrive.

Once finished his work, the Doctor stood back and wrote a few things on his chart.  
“Well, your stitches look a little agitated but they didn’t tear and there’s no bleeding, and you do appear to be suffering from some confusion and other concussive symptoms but they’ll pass in time. I’ll order another CT before we release you, just to be safe but other than that you just need to rest and stay still. And please, don’t touch any of the equipment, Mr MacGyver.”

Jack thanked the doctor as he left and tucked Mac into bed even as he protested.   
“Well that’s good news at least. You feeling a little better?”

Mac nodded as he relaxed into his pillows, not liking the pain meds but admitting that they helped. 

“You know, it’s a good thing I found you when I did ‘cos you did not do a good job with that bomb.”

Mac was offended, and frowned. “What? How would you know?”

Jack laughed and held up his phone. “Mattie texted, apparently if you’d set that thing off it would have just set the room on fire. The bomb tech said it looked like you started making the defibrillator into the ignition source and then forgot what you were doing and started making it into something else. So, let’s just make a new rule. No playing with explosives when you’re high or concussed, unless I’m with you, okay?”

Mac crossed his arms, grumpy that his brilliant plan had turned out to be so stupid. “Okay Jack, I get it.”

Jack laughed at his pout and pulled a bag from the end of the bed.  
“I got some clothes for you, and Bozer and Riley sent this for you, they’re coming to visit later.”

He held up a teddy bear and wiggled it in Mac’s face, making him laugh as he grabbed it and admired the fuzzy blue thing. He set it on his bedside table as Jack sat in the chair next to him. 

“Hey, why did you think you were kidnapped anyway? You’ve woken up in a hospital plenty of times before.”

Mac snuggled down in his blanket, blinking his heavy eyes as he shrugged.   
“You weren’t there. You’re always there when I wake up, and if you weren’t that meant something was wrong. I don’t know, man I’m still really confused about this whole thing. Just stay here with me, okay?”

Jack smiled, nodding.   
“Okay, kid, I’m staying.”

Mac sighed, feeling a little safer now, as the drugs started kicking in.   
“Thanks, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think? I know there are mistakes but I hope you liked it anyway. Also the plan he had about breaking the window open came from agents of shield when fitz and simmons tried to escape the box at the bottom of the ocean.


End file.
